Automotive regulations, depending on jurisdiction, may only allow certain colors of lights to be utilized on vehicles. Perovskite based semiconductor light sources often only can emit certain colors of light which may not conform to local automotive regulations. Accordingly, new lighting designs which utilize perovskite based semiconductor light sources, but which conform to local automotive regulations may be advantageous.